1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display device which includes a backlight on a back surface of a liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
The liquid crystal display device is configured such that respective pixels of the liquid crystal display panel control optical transmissivities thereof and hence, the liquid crystal display device is usually provided with the backlight on the back surface of the liquid crystal display panel.
Here, the liquid crystal display panel is configured such that each pixel includes a pair of electrodes and the optical transmissivity of liquid crystal is controlled for each pixel in response to an electric field generated between these electrodes.
With respect to the liquid crystal display panel having such a constitution, there has been known a liquid crystal display panel in which liquid crystal thereof includes the temperature characteristics and which includes means for adjusting a change of contrast in response to the temperature characteristics (see Patent Document 1).
There has been also known a liquid crystal display panel in which to prevent the occurrence of luminance irregularities on a surface of a backlight along with the large-sizing of the liquid crystal display panel, a plurality of light emitting diodes are used as the backlight and the liquid crystal display panel includes means which increases the luminance of the light emitting diodes at dark portions (see Patent Document 2).
Further, there has been also known a liquid crystal display panel which includes a plurality of so-called white light emitting diodes as a backlight and also includes means which compensates for irregularities of chromaticity of the backlight (see Patent Document 3).
Patent gazettes the inventors of the present patent application referred is identified as follows.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication: JP-A-7-301784
[Patent Document 2]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication: JP-A-2001-66569
[Patent Document 3]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication: JP-A-2001-209049